Forum:Fate of Atlantis
Most of all, I have been an avid player of LucuasArts adventures. I fell in love with Atlantis and only recently, I finally read the comic!! The comic added new insights and details sbut I was a bit disappointed, because the differences between the two are far more numerous and essential than any other differences between film-comic-novelization: Not only names and events have changed, but whole subplots and character roles. The comic-team and the game-team had only few in common to share and were way too free in creating their respective products. And here comes the matter of canon. If FoA was a movie it would be easy to decide our priority: movies are above c-canon. However here we have to do with two different c-canon sources so there is no clear priority!! Firstly, I'd like to ask if there is a way to know if the IndyCron has an opinion about this matter? And if not, should Indypedia establish some consistent position in the relevant articles? The problem is partially covered in the BtS sections but there is still inconsistent format: most articles show preference in one of the two sources, and the BtS comments the difference seen in the other one... however some articles have generic information, leaving the differences analyzed in the BtS. I think we should agree on some editing rules and stick on them until there is some definite answer in the canon question. MoffRebus 14:13, 12 July 2008 (UTC) : Good point - since there is so much difference in the story and characters between the game and comic, perhaps for entries that cover a character/place/item etc, it should have a basic one-or-two line description, then two sections - one for the comic, one for the game. even if the subject is not in one source, that section should exist to simply say "Does not appear in the (source). if there is something that is more-or-less the same (like orichalcum) perhaps the section where it has more appearance and use would be the primary section, and then the other section would simply refer back to the primary, with any slight differences. the question is.. which to list first? currently the comic is more accessible to people (due to the reprint in Omnibus 1) but i'm sure the story concept was designed to be a game first, and comic second Jawajames 21:46, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :: Case by case? I think the Thorskald and Bjorn Heimdall have the right idea when there's two names for a character fulfilling the same role (but differently) ie two seperate pages but when someone gets around to something like Indiana Jones' page it's probably going to be safer to type in general terms. After all the story is canon, but we have five(? the three game paths, the Action Game and the comic) versions of it. :: Liberal use of the twoconflicting template may be required. ;) Oh and the comic's an adaptation of the (first) game, that's why Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis goes to the game instead of a disambiguation. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 00:10, 13 July 2008 (UTC)